memory_alphafandomcom_bg-20200214-history
Where My Heart Will Take Me
"Where My Heart Will Take Me" ("Където ме отведе сърцето") е основната песен на сериала Стар Трек: Ентърпрайз. Озаглавена в началото Faith of the Heart, песента е написана Даян Уорън и оригиналното изпълнение е на Род Стюарт за филма от 1998 Пач Адамс. Версията за Ентърпрайз е изпълнявана от Ръсел Уотсън. Тя е единствената песен от Стар Трек, освен тази на Оригиналният сериал, която не е напълно инструментална. "Where My Heart Will Take Me" е пусната като сутрешно събуждане за екипажа на космическата совалка Дискавъри на 2 август 2005. http://www.spaceref.com/news/viewsr.html?pid=17586 Песента също е използвана за сутрешно събуждане и за екипажа на Ендевър на 9 август 2007. http://www.space-multimedia.nl.eu.org/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=2668&Itemid=1 Текст Адаптация за Ентърпрайз * (вокал: Ръсел Уотсън) ''It's been a long road, getting from there to here. ''It's been a long time, but my time is finally near. ''And I will see my dream come alive at last. I will touch the sky. ''And they're not gonna hold me down no more, no they're not gonna change my mind. ''Cause I've got faith of the heart. ''I'm going where my heart will take me. ''I've got faith to believe. I can do anything. ''I've got strength of the soul. And no one's gonna bend or break me. ''I can reach any star. ''I've got faith. ''I've got faith, faith of the heart. '' Оригинална версия ''It's been a long road, getting from there to here. ''It's been a long time, but my time is finally near. ''And I can feel the change in the wind right now, nothing's in my way. ''And they're not gonna hold me down no more, no they're not gonna hold me down. ''Cause I've got faith of the heart. ''I'm going where my heart will take me. ''I've got faith to believe. I can do anything. ''I've got strength of the soul. And no one's gonna bend or break me. ''I can reach any star. ''I've got faith. ''I've got faith. Faith of the heart. ''It's been a long night, trying to find my way. ''Been through the darkness, now I finally have my day. ''I will see my dream come alive at last. I will touch the sky. ''And they're not gonna hold me down no more, no they're not gonna change my mind. ''Cause I've got faith of the heart. ''I'm going where my heart will take me. ''I've got faith to believe. I can do anything. ''I've got strength of the soul. And no one's gonna bend or break me. ''I can reach any star. ''I've got faith. Faith of the heart. ''I've known a wind so cold and seen the darkest days. ''But now the winds I feel are only winds of change. ''I've been through the fire and I've been through the rain. ''But I'll be fine,oh yeah. ''Cause I've got faith of the heart. ''I'm going where my heart will take me. ''I've got faith to believe. I can do anything. ''I've got strength of the soul. And no one's gonna bend or break me. ''I can reach any star. ''I've got faith. ''I've got faith. Faith of the heart. ''It's been a long road. Превод на български ''Беше дълъг път, да стигна оттам до тук. ''Беше дълъг път, но най–накрая времето ми дойде. ''Мога да почувствам промяната във вятъра. Точно сега, нищо не ми пречи. ''Никой не ще ме дърпа назад. Не, не могат да ме спрат, вече не. ''Защото вярата ми е от сърцето ''Ще отида там, където то ме заведе ''Имам силата да повярвам. Мога да направя всичко. ''Душата ми е силна. И никой не ще ме прегъне или счупи. ''Ще достигна всяка звезда. ''Имам вярата. ''Имам вярата. Вярата на сърцето. ''Дълга бе нощта, опитвайки се да намеря пътя ''Прекосих мрака, но дойде моят ден. ''Блянът ми се сбъдна. Аз докоснах небето. ''Никой не ще ме дърпа назад. Не, никой не ще ме разубеди. ''Защото вярата ми е от сърцето ''Ще отида там, където то ме заведе ''Имам силата да повярвам. Мога да направя всичко. ''Душата ми е силна. И никой не ще ме прегъне или счупи. ''Ще достигна всяка звезда. ''Имам вярата. ''Имам вярата. Вярата на сърцето. ''Познавам вятъра тъй студен и виждал съм най-мрачните дни, ''но ветровете днес - те са ветрове на промяна. ''Прекосих огъня, минах през дъжда. ''Но ще оживея. ''Защото вярата ми е от сърцето ''Ще отида там, където то ме заведе ''Имам силата да повярвам. Мога да направя всичко. ''Душата ми е силна. И никой не ще ме прегъне или счупи. ''Ще достигна всяка звезда. ''Имам вярата. ''Имам вярата. Вярата на сърцето. ''Вяра от сърцето. ''Отивам там дето сърцето ме отведе. ''Имам силата да повярвам, ''че никой не ще ме прекърши, победи. ''Ще достигна всяка звезда. ''Имам вярата. ''Имам вярата. Вярата на сърцето. ''Беше дълъг път. Категория:Музика от Стар Трек de:Faith Of The Heart en:Where My Heart Will Take Me fr:Where My Heart Will Take Me it:Where My Heart Will Take Me nl:Where My Heart Will Take Me pt:Where My Heart Will Take Me